The mistake
by ThePowerBee
Summary: It all started as a normal day on Tracy Island, that was until Alan showed up in the kitchen, covered in red spots. After that, everything goes down in all different ways, including a horrible accident.
1. The first problem 1

**First things first, i do NOT own The Thunderbirds! And this is my first ever fanfiction in english, so tell me if anything is wrong (:**

Chapter 1, Only the beginning

2th May

It all began as a normal day on Tracy Island. The boys went to the kitchen, where they found Grandma Tracy making breakfast.

"Good morning, grandma" Virgil said as he saw her.

"Morning Virgil" she answared and turned around, only to see that Alan came into the kitchen, covered in red spots. "What have you done now, young man?"

"Grandma, I can explain..." Alan said. "It was Gordon!" he pointed at Gordon who was walking into the kitchen.

"Grandma, please. Do you really belive him?" Gordon asked and pointed at Alan.

Oh God, Jeff! Why must these two always be like this? Grandma Tracy thought.

"Gordon, what happened?" she asked him. "No, wait. We'll talk about this later. Virgil, can you please try find something to help him?"

"I'm not sure I have anything, but I can take a look" Virgil answered and walked away, into his room. He came back after ten minutes with a tube of gel. He gave it to Alan.

"Virgil, what is this supposed too look like?" Alan asked whem Virgil walked back too his chair and had a seat.

"What does it look like?" Virgil answared and took a bagel.

"I don't know. But tell me!" Alan said and looked at Virgil with the tube in his right hand.

"It's a gel. I made it myself a while ago. And yes, it works. I tried it on Gordon while he had spots, similar to the ones you have" Virgil said.

"Wait! I was a tester for your gel? I thought you had tried it on someone before you gave it too me!" Gordon said and looked angrily at Virgil and slammed his hand on the table.

"Calm down now, Gordo" Virgil said, only too make Gordon even madder. He saw his brother turning red. "You know, if you don't calm down, you're going to look like Thunderbird three" he said with a laugh.

"You're right, Virgil. He really will! And I tought it was impossible to be that red!" Alan said and put down the tube on the table.

"Stop. It, Gordon said and squeezed his hands and held them close too his sides.

"What's the matter Gordo? A little mad, right?" Scott said and hit Gordon on the back who looked at him angrily. Gordon got even more red, now he definitely looked like Thunderbird 3.

"Little fishy, go swim or something, please" grandma Tracy said. Gordon walked off the scene and went into his room. They later saw him on the deck.

"Well, that was a win-win" Alan said said laid his arms on the table.

"You're right kiddo" Virgil said and pat his little brothers back.

"But now it's your responsibility to get Gordon too calm down" grandma Tracy said.

"We know, grandma!" Alan said with a sigh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" grandma Tracy said.

"Um, grandma, we're eating..." Virgil said.

"It dosen't look it, but ok. When you're done, you go calm him down, deal?" grandma Tracy said with an angry tone in her voice.

"OK, ok. Calm down grandma!" Alan said and left the room.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" grandma Tracy said and put her hands on her hips.

"What you said, remember? When you're done eating, go calm Gordon down" Alan said and turned around, walking back and facing his grandma.

"Are you even done? Cause it dosen't look like it" grandma Tracy said and put her hands on Alan's shoulders.

"Yes, see?" Alan said and looked at the table.

"Ok, I'll let you go this time. But only this time" grandma Tracy said. Alan walked of and went to the pool.

"Morning guys!" John said, the rest of the family looked at him in shock. "What are you looking at? What did I miss?"

"You're back?!" Virgil said with big eyes.

"No, NO! I'm a ghost, Virgil!" John said ironically. Virgil made a funny face at him.

"Haha, hillarious John, really" Scott said clapped his hands slowly. John smiled and laughed at Scott's joke.

 **(At the same time at the pool)**

Alan walked up to Gordon who had just got out of the pool grabbing his towel.

"Gordon?" Alan said and walked up to his brother.

"Go away, Alan" Gordon said when he heard his younger brother's voice.

"Please, Gordon! Let me talk to you!" Alan said and grabbed his brother's arm. Gordon turned around quickly and walked towards Alan with an angry face. "Gordo? Stop it!" Alan said looking at his walking feet. Gordon was quiet and just continued walking until Alan was pressed against the wall where Gordon put his dripping wet arms against the wall standing inches away from his younger brother. Alan had a terrified look on his face.

 **(At the same time in the living room)**

Virgil stood at the window watching Gordon's every move.

"Gordon, please stop it" he tought. He continued watching them. Gordon punched Alan, hard, and then walked of, throwing the towel on the ground and diving into the pool while Alan was running inside. Virgil looked at Alan as he got inside, running up to his older brother crying.

"Sch! It's ok! Don't worry, if anything really bad happened to it, I could easily fix it" Alan looked up on his brother and under all of the tears, Virgil could easily see a broken nose and a swollen eye. Both of them smiled and walked of to Virgil's room. While walking past the window Alan could see Scott making Gordon to get out of the pool and talk to him.


	2. Troublemaker 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Thunderbirds! Even if I would love to. Thank you for reading and liking my fanfiction so far, I really hope you like it.**

 **(Out at the pool)**

"GORDON COOPER TRACY! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Scott shouted as he walked towards the pool pointing at the ground. Gordon looked up from his things giving Scott a bored face to look at.

"What do you want Scott?" Gordon said as he sat down on a bench.

"Why on Earth did you punch Alan? What has he ever done to you?" Scott said and crossed his arms staring angrily at Gordon.

"Don't you know what Alan did to me last week?" Gordon said and looked down to the ground.

"He put hair-colouring in my shampoo. MY HAIR WAS AS PINK AS FAB 1!" Gordon screamed and ran up to Scott who moved back so he wouldn't get hit by Gordon's hands.

"Calm down, Gordon!" Scott said and held a steady grip around Gordon's wrists. Scott could see the anger in Gordon's face.

"And, why? Why should I calm down, Scott? Tell me, cause I've gotta know" Gordon said with a death look.  
"Stop it, Gordon. You're scaring me" Scott said and walked back even more. Gordon followed him and still looked at him with the death look. "I don't know why you are like this, but you deserve this!" Scott said and looked at Gordon and placed his hands on Gordon's chest and pushed him backwards only stopped when Gordon was inches away from falling into the pool. That's when Scott kicked Gordon in the stomach so he fell into the pool with a scared face. Scott looked disappointed and walked off the scene.

"Scott! Wait!" Gordon screamed as he got his head over the water. Scott pretended not to hear Gordon and continued walking. Gordon got out of the pool and grabbed his shirt and ran after Scott. "Please Scott, I'm so sorry about that! Trust me!" Gordon said as he got in front of his brother.

"Stop pretending Gordo, I know you meant that punch, and I know you have a really bad temper, but Alan is the one looking up to you, and he was just trying to help you. ALWAYS remember that, Alan loves you the most of all!" Scott said as tears were forming in his eyes. He ran off to go inside. Gordon couldn't move, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He grabbed his things as he went inside, to his and Alan's bedroom. He looked at the pictures of him and Alan and teared up as he thought about what he had done. He sat down on the floor crying.

 **(In Virgil's bedroom)**

"Ouch!" Alan said as Virgil placed a wet cotton pad on his eye.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But you know I have to do this" Virgil said and got a new cotton pad for Alan's other eye.

"I know, it just hurts" Alan said as he looked down on all of the cotton pads on the floor.

"Remember, I got you buddy" Virgil said and held around Alan's arms and looked at him smiling. Alan smiled back. "Shall we continue?" Virgil asked and looked Alan straight in his eyes, he could see Alan tearing up. Alan nodded his head and broke the eye-contact by moving his head to the side.


End file.
